super mario and the deserted island
by mariofan9000
Summary: this story is about how mario and his friends go on vacation and a tragity happends
1. Chapter 1

Mario and the deserted island discalaimer I own no characters mario and his friends were going on a vacation away from the mushroom kingdom away from all there troubles in their world, scence that day that mario and bowser made a truce the two have been friends in a way but still not trusting each non of marios friends knew what was going to unfold

*it was a nice sunny day at rougeport and waiting at the docks was mario and all his friends.

mario, bowser yelling in a deep growl

mario looked up at the big green turtle, what? said mario

have you seen bowser jr? said bowser

no i havent, i havent seen him for a while when luigi went away with him. whille scratching the side of his head.

well if you see him tell him he needs to get to the boat before we leave. bowser said while crossing his arms

will do, mario said with a bit of fear -  
>GAHH BOWSER JR. yelled a tall green plumer *bowser jr was running around away from luigi<p>

hehe you cant catch me mister, yelled bowser jr.

you will miss the boat and be left behind, the tired green plumer panted

well you have to catch me to get me on then he said, evilishly *but soon out of no where a massive hand grabbed the small turtle creature*

waaa put me down yelled, bowser jr.

luigi stopped and seen who it was it was donky kong (D.K)

a smile grew on luigis face and slowly walked up to bowser jr who was being held up side down

well, well, luigi

hey this is no fair this is cheating said bowser jr angerly

can i smash him to ground? smilled DK

no luigi said, i have a better plan for luigi

luigi gave bowser jr a evil look and was pulling something out of his back pocket

NO what are you doing, struggled, bowser jr trying to set himself free

luigi pulled out a feather and smilled at DK and then bowser jr.

bowser jr was petrified with fear now desperately trying to free himself, NOO luigi nooo not that anything but the feather. screamed the young kooper

luigi and DK started doing a evil laugh as soon as the feather was about to touch the koopa child an announcer stated in a large microphone.  
>can luigi, DK and bowser please get to the boat it is leaving in 5 mins<p>

luigi nodded to DK to let him dropped the koopa and he landed on his head.

il get you later luigi. wispered in his ear. the three of them started running towards the docks and as soon as they got there they got alot of glare from mario. bowser. . yoshi. , toadette, wario, waluigi. and diddy kong

what? DK, luigi and bowser jr all said at the same time.

the group just looked at them in silance. but soon the silance was broken when.  
>the boats captain yelled all pasangers get abord.<p>

all the group of friends all walked up to the boat and got on now leaving rougeport to a new adventure but little do they know that their is gonna be a twist to this vacation.

i hope you all liked this story and i will be working on this story atm so i can finish it first :) review and tell me what you thought


	2. chapter 2 the love begins and the storm

Super Mario and the Deserted island Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

It was a sunny day over the ocean the sea breese was wonderfull and everything was perfect for Mario and his friends. Mario and Peach always thought that bowser would always try to take her away but this was not the case anymore.

Daisy was having a good time looking over the rail of the boat thinking of how wonderful the blue sky was. She was also thinking about Luigi. Nobody but Peach knew that Daisy loved Luigi , she loved how he was really socially akward and shy and she thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Daisy heard a fammiller voice.  
>She quicky spun around to see the man of her dreams. She looked at his green shirt, green hat, and navy blue pants. Thats right its none other than Luigi.<p>

"Oh... hey Luigi." She said nervously while blushing.

Luigi noticed this and wondered why but ignored it. He walked over to the rail and looked over the sea of blue and green with the shy but cute princess.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The sea was the only noise filling the Daisy decided to say something.

"Hey Luigi!" she said as she turned towards him

"Yes what is it Daisy?" He said back now looking at her in her green eyes.

"Umm i just wanna say..errmm...that I...am greatful that I have met she looked away quickly because her face was so red. Luigi couldn't help but ask why?

Daisy...ummm why is your face so red? He whispered in her ear.

She was stunned by what he said she didn't know what to do. Umm..well...its just...  
>but as soon as she turned to him her lips met with his. She was stunned that Luigi kissed her. it had only last for a few seconds but to her it seemed longer.<p>

She slowly pulled away and shared a romantic hug with him. They said nothing for a while it was getting late. The two walked down to the second floor to were everyone was.

Diddy and DK were eating bannanas, Yoshi was eating everything in sight, Bowser and Wario were scaring the crew, Bowser Jr. was in a arguement with Mario about why they were the better fighter, Birdo was casually reading how to get your mushrooms lost magazine, Peach was doing her hair in the mirror. And Waluigi was just being Waluigi. and toad and toadette were flirting as usual

DK said. "Diddy!" in a low tone.

"Yes what?" snapped back the cheeky monkey.

"I bet you cant fit more bannanas in your mouth than me." Grinned the big ape.

"Ok fine, bring it on you old monky, Il bannana you under the table!" Yelled Diddy.

The two of them started putting bannana after bannana after bannana in their mouths.

A crowed slowly started to grow around the two, including the other guest's on the boat.

"GO DK!" somone yelled on one side of the crowed.

"GO Diddy!" said another.

And soon their was one bannana left. Both DK and Diddy had 60 bannanas each in their mouths.  
>Both Diddy and DK were both trying their hardest to keep their mouths closed but for one of them to win, they had to put the last bannana in their mouth. DK slowly reach for it, he picked it up he looked around at everyone cheering him on. But then he looked at Diddy. Diddy has never beaten Dk at this game before so DK did what every good monky should do. Sit the bannana down back on the table, and everyone went quiet.<p>

DK then spat out all the bannana he had in his mouth. a massive gasp came from the crowd, everyone was shocked this was not like DK. He sat up and walked away to his room and shut the door.

Everyone just looked around and didn"t know what to do or say they just all slowly left, one by one, back to their rooms but Yoshi stayed.

he sat down next to the shocked monkey

"Well Diddy, you won..." yoshi said happily

"Thanks...Yoshi".Diddy said still shocked.

The two of them walked away back to there bedrooms.

It was dead in the night the air was cold, the boat splashed against the waves. And all of the Mario crew were asleep apart from Wario.  
>he was still hungery from dinner still last night, so he decided to go for a "midnight snack"<p>

The fat stubby man crept out of his bed, trying not to wake Waluigi. He crept out the door, down the hall way and into the kitchen. But as soon as he entered the room he heard a voice.

"Here for a mid-night snack?" said the voice

"WA? Show yourself if your to scared to start a fight with wario!" he barked back.

The figure appeared from the shadow it was toad.

Wario was so stunned by who it was, he just started laughing his head off.

"Hahahah...wow!" Toad you had me their for a second. Now get out of my way, i'm hungry or you get Warios famous beef stu. Wario taunted while pointing to his rear end.

Toad didn't move a mucsle.

Fine if you really want things to be like this, so be it. Wario started to run as fast as he could, he jumped in the air pointing his rear to toad and went for his famous fart.  
>But Toad quickly reacted and grabbed Wario's foot and slammed him into the wall. Wario was stunned and shocked at the same time, he was speechless at what just happend.<p>

He looked up at Toad and Toad looked back.

"Now...go!"said the angry Toad

Wario than quickly limped back to his room and then just as he opened his door

The boat started to rock and announcement came from the bridge saying. Dear passengers we are heading for a violent and strong storm it is advised that you put on your life jackets until...  
>The electicity shut off all of the ship went pitch black. Screaming was to be heard all over the ship.<br>Mario told everyone told everyone to follow him and so they did.

But then the boat capized...

I hope you guys will like this chapter I have done better then last chapter I hope haha, this is my first story so review thanks and mariofan9000 signing out... ;)


	3. Chapter 3 escaping the ship

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND chapter 3 escape the sinking ship

DISCLAIMER: i own none of these characters

It was just supposed to be a vacation, but it turned into a nightmare! The Mario crew were trying to keep on their feet as the boat tillted. but all of them slid down the hall screaming could be heard the darkness.  
>They all got to their feet and tried to exit the boat by getting to the emergancy boats!<p>

-

"MAARIIIOOO!" Peach screamed out of the top of her lungs.

"PEACH!" The plumber yelled back.

Peach looked into the faint distance, she saw Mario and she ran to him like her life depended on it. She almost slipped off the boat at the speed she was running at, the rain was pouring down. It was hard to see and let alone hear. As soon as she got to him she gave him the biggest hug.

"Mario, I thought I lost you!"She had tears in her eyes.

"Dont worry Peach you will never lose me..." He whispered back as they hugged once more.

"We need to find Daisy and Luigi!" Mario yelled.

"Ok lets go." She smilled back.

The pair held hands and peach blushed a bit. They ran around the side of boat looking for their lost friends.

-  
>Quick side note: Peach is in love with Mario but Mario does not know this. Now back to the drama! :)<br>-

"TOAD...TOAD!" Toadette yelled. She began to cry.

"What...what if he's dead...what if he fell into the freezeing water." She sobbed

Toadette's mind began to think thoughts of life without her loving Toad. She knew him all her life. She thought of just jumping off the boat and falling into the cold, stormy water. She walked over to the side of the boat just about to jump until...

NO... WAIT... DON'T DO IT. A scream came from behind her.

Toadette felt arms come around her, pulling her away from the ledge. She spun around and looked, it was Toad.

Toads face was all white and ghost looking. But soon Toads face turned to releif.

"Oh Toadette don't do that again, I almost lost you..." He said sadly while holding her tightly.

Toadette then was then filling with a feeling of hope that they can get out of this mess.

"We need to get to the life boats." She said with a smile on her face.

"But what about everyone else? We cant just leave them!" Toad said with a worried look on his face.

Don't worry about them, they are probly on the life boat anyway. She said back to her worried love.

"Ok...lets go!" Toad said back with a bit of hope.

The two of them ran towards where the boats were. But just before it was in sight Toadette quickly turned to Toad and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Toad blushed alot and then they got on their boat, Bowser, Bowser jr., Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Diddy and DK were alright.

"Hey, where is Mario and Luigi?" Birdo pointed out.

"Ah they must be looking for Daisy and Peach." Bowser said while chuckling

The group glared at the koopa king. Even his own son didn't approve of his humour.

"Papa I don't mean to be a brat but... HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN? I know its in our cold blooded koopa veins but why?"

Bowser then fell quiet. And took a deep breath.

Look son, their is a time in every koopa's life when you laugh at the face of good and have to be evil. Even though me and Mario have a truce it doesn't mean I truely like him.

Bowser jr. was then filled with hatred and jummped up to his father and started laying punch after punch onto his fathers face. But then after 10 punches Bowser jr jumped off the stunned koopa.

Bowser then got up his face all red from his beating his own son gave him and from how embarressed he was in front of everyone. Not even Mario has given this hard of beating before.

He glared down at the young koopa. Bowser jr looked back. Then the two just started laughing, everybody was shocked by this and didn't know why? They never understood the bond between bowser jr and his father.

"HAHAHAHA! You know how to make a father smile don't ya' son." he said while hugging him

"You know it papa." the young koopa said back

-  
>*mean while*<br>-

"Daisy, We need to find the life boats." He said while pulling her along.

"Yeah we do I dont wanna die! I dont wanna die!" she said while holding Luigi's hand tightly.

Luigi then turned around to look at the scared princess.

"Now lisiten to me. I'm not gonna let you die Daisy! Im never gonna let you go, i'm never gonna say goodbye. I'll always be here for you because Daisy I love you..."

Daisy was shocked. And she no was longer scared, the two kept walking to find the boats. But then ran into Mario and Peach.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled at the top of his breath. Mario turned around with Peach.

Both of the couples ran to each other and gave a group hug they were all crying of happiness.

Mario gave out a massive happy cheer."YAHHOOOOOOO!"

"We thought we lost you guys!" Peach cried.

"We need to get to the life boats". Daisy screamed

They all agreed and ran to life boats that were in sight. But their was a problem they were leaving

"HEY! Wait for us!" The four of them screamed.

"Hey we need to wait for them." Yoshi screamed

"But we cant wait any longer!"Wario said

The group got into the boat and started to slide down into the ocean.

Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi begain to run faster and faster, they began to get stitches in there stomach

"Oh no you don't Mario, Peach get onto my back I have got an idea. He instructed her.

"Daisy you do the same!" He said while running

Both of the girl were on Luigi's and Marios back. both the Mario bros. knew what they had to do. They were just behind the life raft which was still sliding down the boat.

Then both mario and luigi did a massive jump, they were both good at it. And both landed in the boat with everyone else. Everybody was stunned by what just landed. A massive cheer came from the group. Even the koopa's were cheering.

Luigi and Daisy both shared a romantic kiss together.

Peach then looked at Mario and thought to himself "I wonder if me and Peach will ever do that?" She took a deep breath and snuggled up to Mario

"Mario was a bit shocked...ummmm Peach." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" she said back

"Umm..why you snuggling up to me?" he said shyly.

"Umm..well i'm just cold thats all." With a fake smile on her face hoping he would by it.

"Ah..ok its fine." But he was not buying it

The storm cleared up as they watch the ship go down to the bottom of the sea. But they still didn't know how they would find help and most of all, how were they going to survive the sea?

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed yourself now I need a well deserved break. mariofan9000 signing out.

Oh and another side note: I'm gonna make a sequel when this is done so be on the look out for that ;)


	4. Chapter 4 the island

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND Chapter 4: THE ISLAND!

It has now been a week since the incident of the boat. The Mario crew are hungery, cold, confused. How did this happen? But most of all, they never gave up on hope.

"WAAHHH WE WILL NEVER FIND LAND!" Yoshi cried

"Yoshi dont worry we will...sometime soon." Birdo said hopingly.

"Well im starving I haven't eaten anything since...5 minutes ago." He whispered under his breath.

"Stop your whining you wimp of a dinosour!" Wario barked at the crying dino.

The tears in Yoshis eyes built up again and cried even louder. The whole boat began to get annoyed except Peach, she was busy hitting on Mario.

"Oh Mario." Peach smiled.

"Yes...what is it now?" Mario said in a bored tone.

"Oh...is that the way your gonna be." As she turned her back to the lazy plummer hoping he would respond as every other guy would if a girl was pissed at them.  
>But Mario knew she was acting to get he played along anyway.<p>

"Oh...Peach i'm so sorry, please forgive me of my stupid reaction to you for being nice to me." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Peach knew he was acting this up. She knew that he knew she being angery at him just to get his attention. But just as expected she turned around and gave the tired plumer a great, big kiss on the cheek. Mario's face went really red, As he fainted to the ground. Peach just simply giggled at him.

"Oh Mario your so cute when you faint and turn red!" Peach said

"Princess, you make me blush all the time." Mario said back shyly while still on the ground.

The two just sat in silence and said nothing to each other for a sooon Mario broke the silence.

"Peach...something has been making me think about a lot of things about our friendship...it seems like their is just more then that..." the plumber said under his breath.

"Well...the thing is Mario..." Before she finished her sentence, she lent in to the shy plummer and kissed him. Not on the cheek. Not on the forhead but on his lips. Mario didn't know what to do from the time he was still taking in what just happend but he put his arms around her and held her close as they shared their first kiss.

The two then sat looking over the waves looking out the the sun set with each other in their arms. As the day ended

*Second day at sea*

The crew were hungrier then ever, Yoshi ate all the food and yet he still complaind how hungey he was trying to not to pop the life boat with the spines on his back by laying on his belly. Toad and Toadette were holding hands not worring at all doing akward flirting lines such as.

"Who is the most special Toad in the world?" Toadette said all inocennt like.

"Oh... I don't know who is the lucky toad? To be with such a beautiful Toadette like you." he said blushing.

Waluigi and Wario were getting anoyyed by this. They ruined their moment by farting right in the middle of them.

"HAHA! We got them good!" The Wario bros said at the same time while hi-fiving each other.

Diddy was grossed out by this and started to get sick and his face went a bright green colour.

"Hey are you ok Diddy?" Dk said while scratching his head for concern for his son.

"Nah im fine Dk I just need to..."

Diddy put his head over the side of the life raft and spewed out all the bannana's he ate yesterday, it left a mushy yellow thick paste of vomit in the sea.

"EWWW!..." Everyone said looking at the green faced monkey.

But in the crowd the heard cheering. And just as you thought it was the Wario bros.

"OMG...THAT...WAS... SICK!" (pun intended) they screamed.

The group just shook their head and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Luigi..." Daisy said calmly.

"Yes Daisy?" He said sweetly back while holding her close.

"I just want to say to you is... If we dont get to land and find a way out of here. Just remember...I Love you always."

Luigi didn't respond. He just sat their silently. This was not the response she wanted from him, it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Daisy...your wrong about your statement." he paused for a moment.

Daisy was worried now, she didn't know what he was going to say but she stayed silent.

"BECAUSE WE WILL FIND LAND...WE WILL GET OUT OF HERE WE WILL GET BACK TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM..." Luigi said with happiness and a smile on his face.

Daisy's face lit up and kissed Luigi on the cheek.

"Awww your so good too me." She whisperd to him in his ear while she held him close.

"HEY EVEYONE! LOOK OVER THEIR!" Bowser jr. said while pointing and jumping up and down.

In the distance was a faint island. The whole group cheered.

"Now everyone, I need you to help guide the boat to that island" Ss Mario stood up in frount of everyone.

Everyone cheered and used their hands to paddle the boat towards the island. It only took them 20 mins before they got to shore.  
>As soon as Mario and everyone got off they noticed something...something was not right...it took him a few minutes to see what it was. But...a chill ran down his spine and he realised..this island was...<p>

END OF CHAPTER 4

Bahaha! I just love doing this to people ;) Oh and special shout out to luigisgirlfriend! she has given me support to keep writting so thanks to them and see you soon. this is Mariofan9000 leaving you for now but not forever

Bye ;)


	5. Chapter 5 SURPRIZE

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND

chapter 5: SURPRISE!  
>DISCLAIMER I OWN NO CHARACTERS (JUST A SMALL HEADS UP THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATURE THEMES YOU BEEN WARNED)<p>

The crew had landed on the island, it was all fine untill... Mario pointed out that... This island...was deserted (go figure) There was nothing their, just a thick jungle over shadowing the sun and yet it was humid their was no fresh water apart from the salt water in the ocean.

"Great we are done for...We are finished."Birdo started to cry.

"BAHAHA!...Its so funny to see you cry. Its rather pathetic!" Bowser said with a evil grin.

"Hey thats not very nice you big bully." Yelled Mario at the laughing koopa.

"Heh took you that long to figure that out Mario? Man you need to wake up and smell the mushrooms." Implyed Bowser.

"Look the only reason why I signed this stupid truce with you is because...you always beat me."he grunted under his breath

"What was that bowser?" Mario smilled.

"Um... I said because your to fat. Haha I wanted to keep you fat so you die of umm...what do they call it in the real world? uhhh... diabetties thats it haha..."the nervous koopa said.

"Oh..ok then".

Our heros then walked around the island into the jungle trying to find a source of water and it was going dark and cold needed fire and shelter quickly!

"This is so pointless we are wasting pointless time papa, we have our shells we can use as shelter." Bowser jr. complained.

"I know that you twit." Bowser roared at his son.

"Gah your impossible you big bully." Bowser jr yelled.

"I know its what I do best. But we need to keep this bozos alive so they can get us food." Bowser grinned

"Oh yeah... good point pappa." He smirked while giving an evil laugh.

The two koopas lifted wood. While Mario and Luigi were looking for food. Dk and Diddy put their climing skill to the the girls were looking for water and yes including Toad. Wario and Waluigi just were being a nusance.

It has been a while since Dk has been in the jungle. It was just like home it was like he truly belonged here but Diddy as different. He didn't feel at homeat all... He didn't spend that much time in the jungle with his father, he did not feel attatched to it

"Dk why do we apes/monkeys live in the jungle?" Diddy questioned.

"Well its because its just home. I regret having to take you out of the jungle so soon, we need to get back to were we truly belong...you need to see where your grandfather grew up and were you need to be!"

"But I dont wanna go back to the jungle!" Diddy whined.

Anger grew inside of Dk, He didn't know what to do.

"Look...when we get of this island. We will go back and if you like it after while we will stay. But if you wanna leave do so, but im not coming with you."The ape said calmly

"Ok fine then." Diddy smilled.

"This is not what Dk planned, he wanted to show his son what it truly was meant to be free." As far away from every city as possible.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"AHH... there is mud every where! I only brought these shoes yesterday, there designer quality." Birdo cried.

"Hey Birdo...I got one thing to say to you." Daisy glared.

"Yeah and what is that?" Birdo said still sobbing.

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPLAINED! You complained before the ship even went down, you never want to do anything, Yes i'm a princess but I still have to help. But jeez your worse then Peach. No offence..."

Peach just glared.

"Look we are gonna be on this island for a long time so we need to be CONSTRUCTIVE! Or your just gonna die."

Birdo just nodded.

"Good now lets find so water." Daisy demanded to both the girls.

"Jeez whats in her ass..." Toad whispered to Peach

"Well let me think...Oh yeah, WE JUST GOT DESERTED ON AN ISLAND SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Peach screamed.

"Ok sorry then..." toad said under his breath.

Toad and the girls went deeper and deeper into the jungle then they heard a noise as they got deeper it sounded like...

"HEY LOOK ITS A WATER FALL!"She screamed as she jumped to joy.

They all dashed to the water and dived in. Swimming and playing together, it was days since they had a decent wash.

"Hey guys lets go back and tell the group that we found water."Toad stated.

You can, me and the girls need to...properly get clean."She said under her breath trying to hint to toad trying to get her message across to him.

"Oh...I get you now your magesty i'll go tell them."

The small Toad lept out of the water and walked back to camp.

*mean while*  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hey Luigi. I don't want to intrude or anything but are you dating Daisy?" Mario smirked.

"Well before I answer that question answer this..Why do you want to know?" The younger brother questioned back.

"Just wondering..." The older Mario bro stated.

"Ok well... yes." Luigi said shyly.

"Ahhh... I knew it got your first girlfriend after 25 years of being alone?" Mario teased.

"AH Well least mine isn't useless." Luigi fired back smiling.

"Well atleast mine is not a tom boy!" Mario taunted.

"Well atleast mines not...' but before Luigi could finish his sentence Mario put his hand over his brothers mouth.

"Shhh...Dont you hear that?" Mario whisperd while pointing.

They both listened for a few minutes they could hear faint laughing and...a waterfall.

"Ok... lets go check it out Luigi whispered to his older brother." (ok this is the mature part so if u dont wanna read it or your to young skip to the next scene breaker)

The brothers crawled their way slowly towards the giggling and the laughing got louder and louder. It was like the voices sounded formiller.

"Luigi i'm gonna look behind this leaf keep look out ok?"

Luigi nodded and when he turned around he seen...cloths just handing on a rock...two crowns. A gold shirt and dennem pants and a pink shirt and denem pants...Than he relised whos clothes they were.

"MARIO STOP" he yelled blowing their cover...but it was to late...

"AHH MARIO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Peach screamed while covering herself up under the water.

"Umm...just...well." Mario was shocked of what he had seen he couldent talk properly.

"Luigi we know your their to." Daisy called out while covering herself.

Luigi didn't respond but slowly crept away from the water.

"HEY wait up little brother." Mario called out running after his brother.

It was night now the group was gatherd around a fire and telling mushroom kingdom ghost stories.

And then when the Toad realised their was no mushrooms left his heart started to pound faster and faster and then realised...their was a boo in the house. When he turned around then...

"THEN WHAT LUIGI THEN WHAT?" Toad cried.

"Then he seen a BOO!"

"AHHH...I hate ghosts..I hate it ever since I was trapped in that mansion with you Luigi you have always told the same story over, and over again it gets quite old." Toad complained.

"Well you keep falling for it so as long as you keep getting scared i'm not gonna stop telling it". Luigi claimed while crossing his arms.

"I'm getting tired of these childrens storys i'm going to bed." Wario stated.

"Wario, you will break the shelter you fat oath." Bowser chuckled.

"well...atleast I dont get beaten by the same plumber over and over again." Wario barked

"heh well your so fat cows say moo to you." Bowser stated.

"Well your so..."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!..I can hear something." Toadette stated.

All the group went quite and listened. But all the noise they could hear was the fire burining away at the chared wood.

"Bah your going insane...".Wario stated.

"BAHAHA Toadette your so stupid you make mushrooms look like stars." Bowser stated.

"HEY Shut up both of you." Toad yelled at the two.

"Yeah or what?" Wario questioned.

"Hahaha have you forgotten what I did to you on the boat you fat pig?" Toad stated.

"Umm...I don't know what your talking about"" Wario said concerned.

"Do you want me to give you a reminder?" Toad smirked.

"Hey look at the time! Best get some rest...haha night everyone." Said Wario while walking away quickly.

HEY WARIO.. Mario yelled

"WHAT?"

"YOUR SO FAT WHEN YOU GO TO BUY A WATER BED THEY PUT A BLANKET OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN!" Mario stated

"A massive burst of laughter came from everyone except for Wario of course. But he just walked away to the shelter and layed down and shut his eyes.

It was now midnight everyone was asleep apart from. Mario...he was thinking of how he could get everyone of this island and that he would give his own life to see every single one of his friends of this place. He started to walk around for a bit until he heard a voice.

"Hey mario..."

He spun around really quickly and looked to see it was Peach. Her eyes blue shining blue in the moon light. It was like Mario was staring in a deep blue sea.

"Oh... hey princess." he said dreamly.

Peach just giggled and lent into him and gave him a soft still had the same reaction as always he always fainted all the time whenever she kissed him. and Peach just giggled more at the dazzed plumber.

"Hehe..oh Mario I love it when you do that." whispered the sweet princess.

He just blushed even more hearing her say that.

"um...wa...I mean..." but Mario was still stunned by her kiss. Then just got up and placed his lips on the princess kissing her a few times.

Then they just sat in the sand and looked at the moon lit sky and the sounds of the sea and the breeze going passing them.

"Hey peach..."Mario said as he turned his head to the smiling princess.

"Yes mario?"The princess said in a soothing tone.

"Umm..this is kinda a stupid question...but are we...dateing?: said the plumber.

"Well...only if you wanna make this official Mario." Smiled Peach while holding his hand.

"YES I DO...I have liked you ever since I first rescued you from that big turtle."

"Aww Mario...Peach gave Mario the biggest hug and kissed him all over his face leaving lip marks all over him.

"Im a lucky plumber..."Mario whispered in peaches ear.

"And im a lucky princess. They shared one more romantic kiss and held hands while walking back to camp. Everyone was spaced out around the camp with multiple shelters. One was filled with. Dk, Yoshi, Birdo and Diddy .Another was filled with Bowser, Bowser jr. Wario, Waluigi and the biggest shelter was filled with. Luigi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette. And two places left to sleep.

Mario and the princess walked over to were Luigi and Daisy were. They all layed down on bamboo

"Hey Mario...its a bit cold, can you keep me warm tonight? Peach said all innocent like

"Umm...sure." Mario blushed.

Mario has always thought he'd ever snuggle up the the princess in all his life. He placed one arm over her body and one under her body and locked his fingers together around the soft princess body.

"Hehe no need to be shy Mario, we are dating after all."Peach stated.

"I'm just like that though princess i thought i'd never..."

But peach interupted him by placing one figer over his lips.

"Shhh...good night my love.: she kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

Mario just looked at her for a few seconds the cute princess he dreamed of being with her was now no longer a dream, it was now reality. But then he realised that they are still in danger. He didn't wanna spoil this moment. So he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Hey guys i just wanted to add more of an mature humor in this chapter because they are on an island and they really dont have much privacy anymore as you can see what happend with mario and luigi hahaha. i hope everyone had a merry christmas and with this chapter i wanted to develop the characters.

this is mariofan9000 leaving you now but not forever see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 the true origins of a koopa

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND

Chapter 6: The true origins of a koopa revealed DISCLAIMER: I own no characters only the story

It has now been 3 days since the group was on the island. They were doing well most of them atleast. Bowser and his son were wondering around in the jungle and talking about all the battles Bowser was in but every battle he had lost, he made some sort of excuse why he lost. But then the conversation changed when this happened.

"Hey papa...this is kinda an odd question but...were did I come from?" questioned the koopa.

"Umm..well its when a mommy koopa and a daddy koopa decide to..."

NO... NOT THAT... I mean were did like us? koopas were did it all start?

"Well to be honest son... I dont know were we...started from...some koopas say we came from the super stars." stated Bowser.

"Ha...that is a load of bull sh..."  
>Just as the koopa was about to swear bowser put his scaly yellow hand over his son's looked down at the teriffied son.<p>

"Remember son, a evil koopa is a good koopa not a potty mouth koopa right?" glared Bowser.

"Yes pappa I know and i'm not sorry." smilled Bowser jr.

"Good boy." Grinned Bowser.

Back at camp Yoshi and Birdo were having a nice chat about what they were going to do once they got of this island.

"So yeah when I get back to my island, i'm gonna be eating out on all the fruit on the massive fruit tree!" Yoshi said happily. (tree from yoshi's story)

"Oh yeah cool, well im just gonna be at my place...all alone." Birdo said dramaticly.

"Well if your not buisy you can come to my island, my people would love to have you there." replied thr green dinosaur.

"Oh really? You mean it?" cheered Birdo happily.

"Yes really, I get bored of my familly sometimes, all we do is eat fruit all day...I mean don't get me wrong but its really relaxing and everything. But Its so repetative. Over and over everyday. So it should be fun when you come over." Yoshi replyed

"Ok I hope im not being a nuicance to you Yoshi..." Birdo waiting for another complement...but then

"I know what your trying to do Birdo, i'm not stupid your just stuck up and love to hear compliments. I hate when people like you take atvantage of nice people like me...see ya!"

Yoshi then stormed of away from the stunned Birdo. How does every stuck up girl deal with this situation? Cry... She put on the fake tears hoping someone would notice but no one really cared anymore, they had their own problems of surviving then to hear a person's life problems.

Down near the beach was Wario and Waluigi were having a chat about all the pranks they can do to Bowser from what happend at camp a few nights ago.

"Hey...I got an idea!" Waluigi announced.

Wario looked up at his older brother and showed interest in what he had to say.

"Well...I overheard a conversation of Bowser and his little twat of a son talking about where the koopas really came from. And it just came into my head how about we fake that koopas have been here before like a fake momument or tomb or whatever and we lead them into the cave and when the two turtles are inside...we lock them in there!" Waluigi said happily

A massive grin appered on Wario's face and lept to his feat in excitement and shook his brother back and forth.

"YES THAT IS BRILLIANT...your a true Wario brother" Wario proclaimed.

"Well I did learn from the best." Walugi stated

"Haha yes, you did and never forget it." Snickerd Wario

While the dasterdly Wario brothers get their plan into preperation, Luigi and Daisy were holding hands and walking around the beach and talking about what they both like about each other.

"So...Luigi its your turn what do you like about me?" Daisy flirtously whisperd in his ear.

Luigi was a lot like Mario with the ladies, he always fainted or didn't know what to say and in the heat of the moment this word slipt out

"Well...um I like your... skin." Luigi blurred out with out thinking

"What?" Daisy said a bit stunned

"I mean...I like your...socks." Luigi stutterd

"There was a moment of silence between the two untill...

"Luigi serious question...how many girls have you been with untill now?"

"Um...well to be honest Daisy...none, your the only girl I really dated. Its kinda sad isn't it?" Murmerd Luigi with his head down

"WHAT! are you being serious?" The shocked princess screamed

"Yeah...im being one hundred percent honest." Luigi stated

Daisys face slowly turnd from being blank to a big smile on her face, this confused Luigi and Daisy let out a massive scream

"OMG THATS SOOO CUTE MY LITTLE LUIGI IS ALL MINE NO ONE ELSE HAS EVER KISSED HIM!"

Luigi didn't know how to react, he didn't have to, she pushed him onto the sand onto his back and got on to him and started making out with him on the beach it lasted a few minutes but it seem for hours for them both they both exchanged romantic kisses between each others lips. Then Daisy pulled her lips away from Luigi's.

"So baby how was your first hook up?" flirtously whisperd Daisy in the green plumbers ear

"Yeah it was." he said silently while blushing.

"Oh baby, your soo cute giggled Daisy. And you better enjoy it because there is plenty more were that came from" Daisy whisperd while licking her lips and winking Luigi.

This made Luigi blush even more red and he hid his face under his cap to stop showing Daisy how red his face was. Daisy then hopped of Luigi and they layed in the sand for hours and even exchanged stories of their child hood _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Later that day, Wario and Walugi had their plan set. They would lead them to a cave that had fake carvings of koopa claw marks and they would lock bowser and his son in their cave by pushing a massive bolder into the entrance to block it.

"Ok here they come now." Waluigi stated to Wario while dasterdly rubbing his hands together

"Yes bro, its time to get back against the turtle and his little brat of a son and plus, we get to get them really good at the same time, we can be the new villans of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Wario Barked at his younger brother while jumping up and down.

"YES, That is a brilliant idea. We should of done this earlier." Waluigi stated Hey look here they come now. "Lets let the evil plan called the true origins of a koopa commence...NOW" Waluigi yelled.  
>The two bros ran down to the koopas and pretended to be all worried at scared<p>

"HEY BOWSER...we have found a cave...a cave which have ancient koopa claw marks in the cave.

"HA! lies. You expect me to beleive you two. the worst duo of brothers?" questioned Bowser while folding his arms and death starting them both

"Fine..be that way...don't find out where you came from." Waluigi bluffed.

"Come on papa. lets atleast go have a look." Bowser jr complained while pulliing on his fathers arm

"Hmm...fine but let you two be warned if you try anything funny..or IF YOU EVEN THREATEN MY SON YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN." growled the koopa while following to two brothers up a trail.

"Hey Waluigi." Wario whisperd while making sure bowser couldn't hear. "Do you really think we should go along with this I mean if we fail, we are toast."

"Yes, i'm fine, don't be a big baby." Waluigi hissed back and looked back at the koopas and put on a fake smile hoping they would buy it.

It has been a few minutes now since they were following the Wario bros and Bowsers patience was wearing thin.

"Hey, how long 'till we get to this tomb you guys speak of." Growled Bowser. "I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Not long now, look its right up their!" Waluigi pointed out with his finger.

They all raced to the top and Waluigi instructed two koopas to enter the cave and just about as they entered Bowser quickly grabbed both the Wario bros and held them high in the air. His eyes were filled with anger.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR THIS TRICK? YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY?" The angery koopa roared at the two crying brothers.

"NO BOWSER, I DON'T!" Wario cried. "It was all his idea!" Wario said while pointing at Waluigi.

"WHAT? WELL YOU WANTED TO GET REVENGE AGAINST HIM!" Waluigi announced back while doing the please dont hurt me face to Bowser.  
>But a massive, evil grin appeared on the koopa's face and hiss famous evil laugh came out. The two brothers were really worried now and struggled to get out of his hands but there was no use, The koopa was to strong...<p>

"Well since you took all this time to lead us to a fake tomb, why not have a proper stay in their for the night?" Bowser growled/

"No..anything but that Bowser please! Anything but that!" both of them cried together.

"What do you think son? Let them go or throw them in the tomb." bowser smiled at his son.

"Really papa?" Bowser jr. said happily your gonna let me decide these two worthless humans fate?"

"Yes, this is a test so choose wisely son." bowser growled

Bowser jr took a few moments to ponder on what to do, then he came up with an idea.

"Hey papa, I have made my mind!" bowser jr announced with a smile on his face

"Yeah? Whats your call son." Bowser replyed while smilling at the bro's

"Let them go..." bowser jr announced while looking dead straight in his fathers eyes.

"Fine. if thats the way you want it. Thats the way your gonna get it." Bowser then dropped the crying bros and they both ran of into the jungle back to camp.

Bowser then walked over to his son and gave a smile. You made a right decision son, let your enemies fear you before you plan the real attack.

Bowser was filled with this kind of feeling he has never felt before when he was walking back with his son. He had emotions he just never showed anyone because everyone would know this is his weakness, he was so proud of his son but he limited the amount of affection he showed his son because he has a fear of being weak towards his son.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

It was now later in the afternoon around 5 pm, everyone was starting to feel the effects of the island and being alone from the rest of the world, it was a sad day it started to rain and they all went to their seperate shelters and sat down or went to bed early.

At Dk's hut Yoshi, Birdo, Dk and Diddy Dong were all playing I spy.

"Ok DK its your turn" Diddy pointed out while looking around the room while looking for objects that Dk might use to I spy with.

"Okay well... S spy with my little eye something begining, with h." DK announced.

The group took a few minutes to figure out what started with h on the island but their was nothing in the room or on the island they could think of.

"Arghh... I give up..." Diddy replied with frustration, "I don't see anything on this stupid island that can start with h. So just spill it out!"

"Home." replied Dk with a stern look at his son. Trying to send a message across to his arrogant son.

"Dk look, it seems that I cant get it across to you so I'll say it slowly, I...DONT...LIVE...IN...A..."  
>But before Diddy couild finish his sentence Dk got up and walked out of the room, it left the rest of the group in silence<p>

"So... I think its time I went to bed." Yoshi said while putting on a fake yawn and quickly laying down on soft padding on the floor and fell asleep quickly.

"Ah yes me to, good night Diddy!" Birdo whisperd as she layed down next to Yoshi.

"Ahh...why do I always hurt Dk?" Diddy thought in his mind while walking out to were Dk was sitting, he sat down next to him, It took him a few seconds to figure out what do say.

"Hey Dk, i'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just dont wanna go back, I like being with all my friends. I'm sorry...: Diddy explained while playing with the sand

"Look. its fine Diddy... I understand now I was a fool to push you into a situation you didn't wanna be in. And im so sorry for everything so lets put this all behind us and live life the way you want to." Dk smilled

"Are you sure?" Diddy questioned "We dont have to if you dont want to..."

"Yes i'm sure, i'm sick of the place anyway..." said the big ape while hugging Diddy

"Ok thank you!" replied Diddy with excitment.

The two went back inside and went to bed

Over at the Marios shelter, Mario and Luigi were having a chat about what they are gonna do when they get of the island.

"So what, you gonna do when we get of this dump of an island? Luigi chuckled

"Well i'm not sure...Luigi..." Mario said with doubt in his voice

"What? Don't tell me you think we are stuck here and help is never gonna come." Luigi replied whith a stern look at his brother

"I don't know Luigi, its to much. That day when the storm happend, on the boat I was gonna. Mario paused

"What? Mario what were you going to do?" Luigi said excitedly

"I was going to ask Peach to marry me..." blurred out Mario, making sure Peach and Daisy couldn't hear. "I know we weren't dating like we were now. But its ruined. Its done, game over Mario said with hopelessness in his voice while slumping to the ground. I've lost all my lives.

Luigi has never seen his older brother break down like this. even when they were children Mario was always the positive one. But now it has all caught up with Mario.

"Look Mario, you need to snap out of this." Luigi pointed out while pulling his brother up from the ground "You have Peach now, she loves you bro. So now you need to do something you cant give up on her or the rest of the group. You are the one who is gonna get us off this island!" smiled Luigi

Mario took in a deep breath. "Fine i'll keep strong for everyone!" replyed Mario while hugging his younger brother with a bit more possitive tone in his voice

"You will brother and your not alone remember, that." while showing him peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette

"Hey what are you guys talking about over their?" Questioned Peach while smiling at the two Mario brothers

"Ahh well..." Luigi paused while thinking of an answer. Mario here has just told me his master plan to get us of this island Luigi responded while putting on a fake smile and punched Mario in the arm to get him to go along with it.

"Uhh.. yeah, i'm thinking of a master plan to get of this crumby island." Also putting on a fake smile hoping Peach would buy it.

Peach glared at him in the eyes for a few minutes, he could feel the princess trying to make him break under pressure, he started to sweat and his face went bright red.

"Umm... I'm going to bed now, night peach." he quickly went over to the soft padding on the floor and made fake snoring noises.

Peach just giggled and crawled over to the nervous plumber and layed down in front of him facing him and put one arm over his body and smiled at him.

"Look Mario. I know this is tough but I know we are gonna get out of here, this is just a test of life if we a worthy enough to live. Remember all those times you saved me?" she whisperd trying to calm him down.

"Yeah...but this is different..." Mario whisperd back with concern in his eyes.

The two just layed with each other cuddling with each other looking into each others eyes. This small moment changed marios mood dramaticy, he felt that he had to be strong for her. His love for Peach grew stronger as they were on this island, he thought to himself he was a lucky plumber and he didn't wanna lose her now after saving her from Bowser all those years, he didnt want to let a stupid island beat him. He was gonna beat the island and not give up.

"Peach..." Mario whispered to the half asleep princess. "Thank you he kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep in the calm night with the girl of his dreams in his arms."  
>Knowing that this adventure is not over yet by a long shot. But he new it was time to test his limits and protect everyone.<p>

END OF CHAPTER 7

Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and keep reading this story isent done by a long shot here is a hint to whats going to happen

mario will have to test his love or his own sacrafice you will find out soon this is mariofan9000 leaving now but not forever


	7. confessions,friendships and nightmares

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND

CHAPTER 7: confessions, friendships and nightmares

hey i hope you guys enjoy this sorry i havent done one for a while :) but this follows on straight after what Mario just told Luigi and also this contains hints for the sequal for this story so pay special attention ;)

oh and guys there is a flash back scene in this so with that scene remember Daisy Luigi and Mario have all met before they actully met peach so please keep that in mind in wich i said that Luigi and Daisy are childhood friends Mario and peach are not child hood friends but all will be explained.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Its 2 am in the morning, Mario couldn't get to sleep from what he told Luigi about him wanting to marry Peach. He still had doubts in his mind and soul that he would fail her, his brother, and the rest of his friends.

"Why do I feel so down?" Mario mutterd with tears starting to fill his eyes. "I just want to protect everyone but yet... I feel, like I cant this time..." Mario whispered while wipeing tears of his face.

Mario walked around the island for sometime now and he came across Bowser.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so late?" The koopa muttered while folding his arms at the plumber.

"I was about to ask the same thing." stated Mario with a smile on his face. The two shared a laugh at each others responces.

"So Bowser..." Mario stuttered out. "What made you want to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Oh...well to be honest I just had nothing better to do, Dark world is a really boring place so I just decided to have some fun." Bowser chuckled.

"Fair enough but I just don't understand why you tried over and over again." said mario while fiddling with his gloves.

"What I said before, I like to cause trouble!" grinned Bowser at the small plumber.

"Ok, well i'm going to sleep now Bowser, have fun with whatever you were doing..."

"Yeah you to you little man." replyed the koopa.

The two walked in oppisete directions, back to there own cabins, both of them thought they really didn't know about each other even though they have known each other for 25 long years of fighting for Peach and the control over the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Mario gang were up and around the campfire still sharing storys and trying to keep the morale up around camp.

"Hey Bowser, do you remember when you and King Boo were in my mansion and we had a battle?" Questioned Luigi.

"Wait what?" Bowser questioned back pretending he didn't hear?

"C'mon don't be silly with me, do you remember the time when I beat you and King Boo at my mansion Luigi?" Questioned again.

"You cant be serious?" Luigi beat Bowser, Wow... I have new respect for you Luigi!" Waluigi said

"WHAT! NO YOU DIDNT BEAT ME I JUST WAS..."

Everyone just looked at the koopa and laughed and chanted

"You got beaten by Luigi! you got beaten by Luigi!"

"No I didn't he just got lucky, look i'll prove it right now!" Bowser roared.

The rage filled koopa stood up and punched the unexpected Luigi and sent him sliding on his back across the sand. Luigi stood up his a massive red mark on his face and tears in his eyes.

"You want a fight bowser?" said Luigi under his breath. "YOU WILL GET ONE!" Luigi went into a massive rage and charged at the koopa. He thrown his left hand bluffing to hit him with it causing Bowser to duck and Luigi quickly gave Bowser and uppercut to the chin with his right hand. Vauseing bowser to fall on his back.

"Man he is strong from the last time we fighted." Bowser thought in his mind.

"Luigi then grabbed Bowsers tail, and slowly started to get the big koopa to spin with him untill he was completly off the ground.

"AHHH, Put me down you skinny little pest! cried out Bowser

"NO! You started this and now you will pay for it!" Luigi yelled back.

Everybody was stunned that Luigi was this strong. Even Mario never knew how strong he was.

Wait...So, but before Bowser could even finish his sentnce he felt Luigi let go of his tail and go flying into the air and across the beach, he slid across the sand he was traveling so fast he got sand stuck in his scales.

"PAPA, ARE YOU OK?" Bowser jr yelled out to his stunnned father

"Yes son i'm ok..." Yelled back the koopa with pain in his voice while he slowly got up and walked over to the green plumber.

"You have gotten strong Luigi from when we last had our first battle, It seems both the Mario brothers are both strong after all but here is the thing that I wonder, what Mario brother is stronger in battle, you or Mario?"

"Well to be honest Bowser, I dont really know that for myself either. Luigi replyed while looking over to Mario who knew what he wanted to do, "How about it Mario up for a little Brother vs brother battle? Luigi yelled out with a smile on his face walking over to him.

"Sure little brother I have always waited to see if you can surpass me in battle!" replyed Mario with a happy but serious look on his face, After all, what a better way to have a competition with you on a island with no big crowds or anything?"

"Yep then let this begin, Both the brothers started to run at each other and they both throw a right punch at the same time causing there fists to connect then there legs conneted as none of each others attacks connected, But this was Luigis plan all along he knows he can last longer then his brother, This was also Marios stratagy also because Luigi cant take hits over and over again but quickly Luigi grabbed Marios ovarals and threw Mario to the ground and went on top of him and started to Lay Punch after punch on Mario, Making Marios face more and more bruised.

"GO WEGI.!" Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Diddy, Birdo and Bowser jr chanted.

"GET UP MARIO!" Peach, Wario, Toadette, Yoshi all cried out.

"Bowser jr then looked up at his father who wasn't chanting for either brother but with a concerned look on his face, Hey pappa whats wrong? Why ain't you choosing a brother?"

"This isnt how Mario fights..." Bower stuttred out., While watching Luigi lay punch after punch into Mario's bloody face, then Luigi stood up and looked back at everyone Mario was still on the ground not even moving and when Luigi started to walk away from Mario a massive beem of yellow flashed behind Luigi everyone had a shocked on there face then Luigis grin went to a shocked look as he turned around.

"You think i'm done yet Luigi?" Mario replyed with a smirk on his face, there was invincable Mario the blood n his face was all gone there wasn't even a mark of damage anymore on his face. Before Luigi could speak Luigi felt a sharp hit to his ribs then Luigi fell to the ground. He coulden't even get up thats how powerfull Mario was whenever he gets a star.

The Star then wore off and all of the group was silent Mario then walked over to his brother and held out his hand to his stunned brother, Luigi then looked up and just realised just what happend, he then grabbed Mario's hand and Mario helped his brother to his feet.

"Did that just happen?" murmered Luigi with his hand over his ribs.

"Yes it did, haha, lucky I had the star to help me out, but the star I used was a special star this certain star only happens when im in danger or...near death..." Mario murmered under his breath.

"Wait you mean I almost?" Luigi replied he had feeling, a feeling in his stomach that he never felt before and it wasnt a good feeling at all...

"Yeah...But dont worry about it little brother I had the star so i'd know I'd never loose, this is how I always beaten bowser and shh dont tell anybody that, he whisperd."

The two brothers went back to there cabins and the rest of the group went on with there business for the rest of the day

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peach and Daisy were enjoying a lovely sit down at the beach watching the sun go down

"Hey so Daisy, You know me right? I mean your my cousin and I trust you with everything I tell you and i'd hate if you break our trust for each other."

"Yeah I trust you and you trust me, I get it but were are you going with this?" Daisy said a concerned look on her face

"Well last night, when Mario and Luigi were talking I think I over heard something, but i'm not sure if I heard it correctly, peach took a deep breath, I think I heard Mario said he was going to marry me." She whispered.

"OMG REALLY! THIS IS SO EXCITING IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, Daisy squealed with excitment with a massive grin on her face.

"Shut up Daisy, you idiot before somone comes and asks what your so happy..."

"Hey why she so happy? A voice came from behind the two girls, "Oh hey Luigi whats up?" both the Princesses replyed at the same time

"So tell me why your so happy my lovely princess" Luigi replyed with a cute little voice that he knew Daisy couldnt resist.

"Aww my green little plumber the reason why i'm so happy is because i'm so lucky to be with you, she replyed with a fake smile on her face, But Luigi knew she wasn't telling the truth she always does a really akward smile whenever she lies Luigi then pulled out the big guns he then Kissed Daisy really pasionatly knowing she'd tell

"Are you sure you are happy for that reason Daisy?" Luigi whispered

But before she could even think what was going to come out of her mouth she said, no it because Peach over heard that Mario was going to Marry her on the boat the same night we ran into the as soon as she relised what she just said she could feel eyes burning into the back of her head and she slowly turned around and seen Peach's face was all red and full of disapointment

"HOW COUILD YOU!" Peach screamed, your my cousin my best friend the person I trust the most in all my life and you just betray me just like that?"

"I'm sorry Peach please don't be angry with me it just slipped out." murmed Daisy trying to get forgivness

"Well ok fine, but make sure you dont do that again and Luigi you better not tell Mario that I over heard it would break his heart."

"Yeah I won't Peach, and Daisy you need to learn how to lie better i'm not silly." Luigi chuckled

"Hey shut up weegie, I cant help it when you act adorable towards me, its just so cute!" Daisy replyed while leaning her head on his chest.

"Haha well I think your more adorable Daisy." luigi fllirted back

"Oh guys please can you do that somwere else?" Peach said with frustration, i'm really stressed out about Mario asking to marry me and i just..."

"Hey, don't stress out Peach, he isn't going to ask you while your on this island." Luigi smilled

"Are you sure?" She said with doubt

"Yes, I am sure, Mario does have other things to worry about then just wanting to marry you.

"And whats that s'posed to mean Luigi?" Peach glared at him

"Its s'posed to mean nothing, I ment nothing by it princess. He really wants to marry you, its just a bad location and bad circumstances that make it inappropriate to ask somone to marry them." Luigi pointed out looking back at the stressed out princess.

"Ok, fine whatever." Peach then stormed of into her cabin with tears in her eyes

"Now look what you have done." Daisy replyed with anger in her voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything, I was just trying to help.

"Yeah and it didn't work, look Peach is really stressed out, she misses her castle and her kingdom, so I think it is best we just drop this subject for now atleast.

"Yes, i agree." replyed Luigi with sympathy in his voice,

The green plumber and the golden princess shared the rest of the afternoon together and never let the other person go. This was a beautiful day for the two. Their love for eachother has grown over just the small couple of days and yet it feels like they have been in love for years.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yoshi was walking around the island just before the sun went down looking for food until he ran into...

"Hey Wario, what are you doing you big lump?" Yoshi called out

"Ummm nothing, what are you doing here?" he snapped back at him

"Well i'm just looking for something to eat." he replied with drool hanging out his mouth

"What a surprise, Hey Yoshi how do you even stay fit with all that damn food you eat?"

"Well to be honest its called EXCERSISE." Yoshi pointed out

"Shut up, I can't help it that I am this fat, look at these little hoofs I have as feet." Wario babbled while pointing at his feet

"Well just dont eat as much or you will never lose the weight, anyways i'm gonna go now have fun with whatever your doing." Yoshi said while walking past Wario while having his hand

"Yeah, yeah see you you little green dinosoaur."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Its now 7pm at night Toad and Toadette were holding hands around the fire and talking about what they want from each other when they go back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So Toad, I really want you to work hard for the princess and I also want you to move out of that castle and come live with me and I always want you to be back home at 9pm." Toadettle babbled

"Yes, ok my dear, But I can't leave the castle the princess needs me 24/7" Toad stated

"Ok well, then I will have to move in then." Toadette replied

"I can't decide that I just work there and its a really stressful job."

"Then even the more reason I should be there, I can help you around the castle and the princess at the same time." She smilled happily feeling like she was genious.

"Well I suppose that is a good idea, I just don't wanna think about things at the moment back at home, we just need to worry about keeping our hope up that somone will come and save us." Toad replied with concern

"Ok well as long as I have you we will be fine." Toadette said while she kissed his cheek.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"While the two Toads were flirting, bowser jr and Birdo were haveing a little conversation of there own.

"So you big stuck up twat tell me about yourself?" Bowser jr snapped

"How dare you talk to me like that, i'm not stuck up, I just love myself im just so perfect."Birdo said with arrogance

"Uh...huh, so tell me what makes you so perfect then?" he replyed while waiting to hear her life long story

"Well everybody loves me, Im just magnificant im the most beautiful girl on this island even more then that tramp Peach, and thats all." Birdo said happerly

"Let me start of by saying no-one on this island likes you apart from Yoshi, but Yoshi is nice to everybody and your not the most beautiful girl on this island you look like a cake with the amount of make up you put on and you cry to get people to feel sorry for you!" Bowser replyed with rage in his voice.

Tears started to role down her face, Haha you think that little trick is going to work on me? Besides my father I am the meaniest person on this island, so its not gonig to work on me so just give up Birdo this conversation is done.

Bowser jr stormed off leaving Birdo to re-think the way she should act around everyone, and treat them with respect to earn their respect back.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

DK, Waluigi and Diddy kong were all having a burping contest.

"Ok, Waluigi its your turn!" Diddy announced

"Yeah Yeah I know." Waluigi swallowed all the air he could and let out a long burp.

"Wow that was cool, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS THIS!" DK took a lot of air into his mouth and let out a masive burp that made Waluigi fall over down on his bottom.

"Hey thats no fair! "Waluigi cried "You can take a bigger breath then me!"

"I cant help it that your small lanky lungs cant take in a lot of air." Dk chuckled

"Hey we are not done yet" Diddy pointed out

"HA! What can you possiblely do?" Dk mocked

This, with out even takeing in so much as a gasp of air, Diddy let out a mamoth of a burp. The burp was that loud, the wild life animals freaked out and birds everywere in the trees all flew away, you just got served you two I now declare myself burping monkey on the island champion.

"Hey, best out of three." Waluigi challanged

"Sure, I don't mind beating you again." Diddy taunted

The three of them continued over and over again but Diddy won each time and everytime, Diddy won Waluigii just made a new excuse each time

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

11pm its late in the night and Peach was having nightmares that seemed all to real.

All Peach couild see was she was on a boat and he was looking out at the sea at an island and could see a short figure with a red cap and blue ovarals looking back at her

"HEY COME WITH US!" Peach cried in her dream she tried to jump over the railings but somone with white gloves was holding her back, "LET ME GO, WE CANT LEAVE HIM THERE! MAAAARRRIIIIIOOOOOOO!

"Princess, princess are you alright?" a voice called

Peach then woke from her dream, she was sweating and all heated up, her hair was a mess and she seen it was Mario who was the voice she was hearing,

"Oh Mario, your safe." she let out a hug and she begain to sob

"Yes of couse I am safe you were having a nightmare and I was worried about you." he then returned the hug to her

"Oh...was I talking in my sleep?" Peach questioned

"Yes, you were yelling, calling out somones name you said, hey come with us." Peach let out a nervous look on her face while Mario explained what she said.

"Well im sure its nothing to worry about Mario." Peach explained

"But I do worry about you princess, you also said something else just before you woke up you said, let me go we can't leave him there, But then you didnt finish the word all I heard was Ma..."

Now she was extremly getting worried now that Mario would figure out that it was him in her dream.

"Peach... Was I in your dream? Was i the one you were calling out to?"

"What? No... hehe dont be rediculace, its just a nightmare, no big deal can we just go to sleep please?"

"Yeah sure you can but, i'm going to go for a walk." The plumber said while kissing her soft forehead.

"Ok Mario, don't stay up to late ok?" Peach whisered softly while laying her head on the padding on the floor.

"I wont sweet dreams." Mario then walked outside to the beach, and sat down on the sand and looked up at the sky it was a full moon and listend to the waves crash against the beach and the sand, Mario slipped of his shoes and dipped his feet into the freezing water the sharp shock of the tempreture caught him of gaurd but at the same time it was relaxing, It was the most beautiful night it always is on this island Mario and all of his friends have been stuck in this island, Mario then remembered a memory that him and Peach had... the first time they ever met.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Its 9 years earlier Mario and Luigi are in high school both aged 16 its there first year and there first day there this is the first time that he meets new friends and his future enermys.

"So brother, you ready for high school? Luigi said with enthusiasm while walking alsong side Mario to class.

"Yeah yeah, hurray a lot more evil teachers and bullys if you ask me Luigi."

"But there are the girls." Luigi pointed out while looking at a girl down the hall in front of them.

Mario then looked over to were Luigi was pointing and he was amazed at what he saw the girl had blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. She was wearing a short pink dress with pink shoes and a golden braclett around her wrist. And she turned around and she had the most beautiful blue eyes Mario had ever seen she was perfect!

"Mario, Mario! Earth to Mario." Mario then came back to his senses and noticed he was drooling and quickly whiped it off his lips.

"Haha you checking out the future princess of the mushroom kingdom Mario eh?" Luigi chuckled

"WHAT SHES A PRINCESS?" Mario said shockingly

"Yep, and I know when your love struck brother I can see it in your eyes, go say something to her before class starts." Luigi said and pushed him over to her.

"What are you doing Luigi I have no chance in the world that she'd ever talk to..."

"Hey there." the girl said plesantly with a smile on her face and held out her hand,

"Oh umm...hey m..m...my n..n..a..a..m..m..e..e is Mario." he said nervously while shaking her hand.

"Hehe your adorable, my name is Peach, Peach Toadstool"

"Peach...what a wonderful name." Mario said dreamily while blushing.

Peach just giggled at his face, "Your blushing Mario." Peach pointed out while smiling,

"N...n ...n...no i'm not. This made Marios face even more red and so much blood went to his head he passed out from the overwhelming pressure he was talking to this girl he only just met.

He soon woke up a few mins later with a group of people around him including Peach who had her face right near his he could feel her breath on his face and when he relised what just happend, he just got up and walked away not saying a word and walked straight to class.

"Wait Mario!" Peach yelled out behind him, But he didn't stop walking this is his first year at Mushroom high and he has already made a fool of himself, he soon found the class room and he seen Luigi who was already sat down and writting and classs already started

"Yes come in." the old profsser called at Mario and why are you so late? "

"Well I umm... passed out" Mario whispered under hsi breath

"Oh ok, well please take a seat and get out your book and copy out what I have written on the board young man!" the teacher instructed

Mario then went over to his seat next to Luigi and started to write and then he heard a knock on the class room door 10 mins later, "SO LATE AGAIN ARE WE?" the teacher bellowed

Yeah whatever the student growled back, and when Mario turned around to see who it was, the student was not human he Had scales and horns on his head. "Please sit down...Bowser..." the teacher said at the big koopa and he did so and Bowser then looked behind himself and back at Mario and gave an evil grin at him and Mario begain to feel uneasy but soon didnt worry about it.

It was now Lunch time and Mario and Luigi were sitting down near the old Gym and eating lunch.

"Ohhh I hope mumma packed our favourite meal Mario." Luigi drooled

"Yeah I hope so to. Mario replied back while getting out there lunch from his bag and he lifted the lid to see it was... LAZONA

"YES MY FAVOURITE FOOD! they both cheered while Mario handed Luigi his share of the food and the two started chomping down on the food,

"Man this is good!" Luigi said wiht his mouth full of food.

"I second that brother." Mario smiled back and they both finished their meals and Mario went to walk over to put his rubbish in the bin untill,he looked over in the distance to see that Peach was being bullied by that big Bowser guy. Mario didn't know what to do he could try and save her, or he could end up looking like a fool again but he knew what the right thing to do was.

"Leave me alone you big turtle!" Peach sobbed while covering her face with her hands.

"BAHAHA, but this is so much fun, seeing you fear before me, I could do this for another 9 years or so and never get bored!" Bowser repled with a evil grin

Mario then started to run over to were the two were and jumped really high in the air clentched his fist and punched Bowser right in the nose.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bowser roared." Nobody ever punches my beautiful scaley face EVER!"

"You need to learn some respect!" Mario said with anger. "Nobody ever touches this girl or teases her. "Or you will have to deal with me."

"Heh you silly little man, you think that im going to stop? Because you my friend are dead." Bowser barked back and walked away from the two

"Are you ok?" Mario questioned

"Yes I am fine and thank you Mario." Peach said with gratitude and out of no were she kissed him on the cheek.

"Muma mia!" Mario blushed

"Hehe i think we are going to be good friends Mario." the princess stated.

"Yeah i think so to." Mario smilled.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*end of flash back

This was Mario favourite memory of him and the Princess who is now his, he always hanged on to this memory and he would never forget what him and her have shared over the years, he only hopes that they will keep there friendship alive and there love for each other strong.

Mario then sat up from the beach and started to walk back to the cabin and then he took one last look at the sky to see a cloud that reminded him of his special somone.

END OF CHAPTER 7

HEY GUYS, i hope you enjoyed this i am certanly enjoying writting for your guys to take your time out and read my storys i really hope this story stays strong for the future, and a quick heads up school is starting again and im starting year 11 yay haha so it might take longer for chapters to be written so i hope i can finish a chapter every 2 weeks i write. this is mariofan9000 good bye for now but not forever


	8. Chapter 8 A MISSING HERO

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND

CHAPTER 8

A MISSING HERO

It was a bright and sunny day, all of the group were in the water, splashing about and swimming. Not really worrying about rescue apart from Daisy of course.

"Hey Daisy what are you doing? Come join us, the water is beautiful to swim in." Luigi sugested while waving his hand looking up at her in the palm tree.

"No sorry, I can't Luigi, sombody needs to be on look out for passing boats and planes." Daisy called back

"OK, but you don't know what your missing out on..." he replied going back to swimming around in the ocean.

"Everybody is so ignorant, its like they forgot that we are stuck on this pathetic island. They think this is some kind of holiday, but we are really fighting for our lives" Faisy thought in her head.

"Hey Luigi, whats up with Daisy?" Peach asked while fixing her hair on the beach.

"I dont know, she has been in that tree for hours looking over the sea." Lugi replyed while looking up at Daisy

"Well you should say something to her?" Stated the Princess

"Why dont you? Your her cousin." Luigi challenged

"Well your her boyfriend, the one that she depends on and loves, you dont wanna hurt her do you?" she replyed

"Dont do that guilt thing on me you twat, I mean your her familly, why don't we both go?" sugested Luigi

"Fine lets go." Luigi and Peach both walked over to the tree she was in,

"HEY DAISY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Luigi yelled from below her

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING! IM LOOKING FOR A WAY OF THIS ISLAND UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" she snapped back at Luigi

"Hey calm down, why don't you come down from this tree and just relax for a few minutes?" Peach asked

"No i'm sorry cousin, but i need to keep a look out for some sign that people can rescue us, I mean come on who does not come to rescue royalty?" Daisy replyed to Peach

"Yeah I guess so, but don't over do yourself ok?"

"Yes don't worry Peach I will be fine go back to swimming i'll be down soon anyways." Said Daisy

"Ok, lets go Luigi. Lets go see what everybody else is doing."

"Sure Peach lets go." he murmed out while looking up at Daisy in the tree

The two went back to the beach but everybody else have already got out of the water and were back in there cabins drying off

"Hey Diddy what are you doing?" Wario asked walking over to the small monkey

"Im looking for bannanas, me and Dk are going crazy with out them, WE NEED MORE!" Diddy replyed in a insane voice

"Ok well I havent seen any. Question, why do you apes/Monkeys crave bannanas?"

"Why do you humans crave coins? Diddy replyed back

"Point takken, I guess it is the same thing." Wario replied to the monkey who was swinging tree to tree

"Yeah and if you dont mind I really need to find these bannanas, I'm going crazy!" Diddy then swang from branch to branch away from Wario who was watching from a distance

"Stupid monkey..." Wario thought as he walked back to camp missing all his garlic he used to munch down on and all the gold coins he collected in his gold mine

*Mean while*

Yoshi and Waluigi were having the time of there lives exchanging life storys and jokes

"Hey Walugi, yoshi called getting his attention. I bet you didnt know I was actually the reason why Mario was still alive today?"

"No, I actually didnt know that, how did you save him?" Waluigi questiond

"Well I was walking around Yoshi island and someday a bag fell in front of me, and i opened it up and there he was, the hero of the mushroom kingdom Mario." Yoshi said with his eyes staring to water

"HEY DONT GO SOFT ON ME YOU BIG BABY! KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY." Barked Waluigi

Sorry its a really emotional story, well anyways Bowser was a baby at the same time but neither Mario or Bowser knew that they seen each other as babies they only met officaly in highschool, but Bowser was threatining my island and I had to do something so I had to take Mario with me on my back to stop that little koopa from killing me, all the yoshis and Mario

"Wow yoshi, that is a...FUNNY STORY," Waluigi teased yoshi

"No wonder why your only friend is your brother, your so mean to everybody." Yoshi angerly replied while walking away from the Laughing Waluigi

"Hey come back i'm not done laughing at you." Waluigi called out while chasing after the green dinosaur

mean while

"Hey Bowser, have you seen Mario anywere?" Toad asked

"No I haven't seen that mushroom muncher anywhere lately why? Has something happend to him?" Asked Bowser

"I dont know its just the Princess told me to go looking for him no one has seen him since last night when he went for a walk to the beach."

"Hmm... poor plumber, the island is getting to him, do you think he is ok?"

"I'm sure he is fine." Toad replyed. Wait a moment, Bowser you look worried about him, I never knew you had this side to you."

Bowser then looked at toad directly in the eyes and gave a sharp stern look, "If you tell anyone that im worried about that plumber, your toast."

"Ummm...ok Bowser your secret is safe with me," Toad said in fear

"Good, now begone with you, I cant let anyone see me with a runt like you."

"Ok see you, you big turtle." Toad replyed while walking past The Koopa not making eye contact with him. Bowser then waited for Toad to go around the bend around the tree and said under his breath "I hope that Mario is ok, he is not a bad guy."

Bowser then walked away from the tree he was leaning on and went searching secretly for Mario he looked everywere for him but there was no avail, he was starting to worry for the plumber, this was not like Mario to suddenly go missing.

Its 5pm and Mario hasnt been seen since last night, the group were all getting worried

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE NEED TO FIND MY BROTHER!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs taking another big gasp of air. "BOWSER, ME , DAISY, PEACH, YOSHI DK AND TOAD WILL SEARCH THE JUNGLE, THE REST OF YOU SEACH THE COAST MOVE OUT."

The group then split looking for there lost friend, ussally it would be Mario Looking for them and saving them, little did they know what they would find, if he is still alive that is,

"MARIOOOOOO!" Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Toadette ,Diddy and Bowser jr all called out multiple times but there was no responce from the red Plumber

"Im starting to get worried about the guy." Toadette sobbed.

"Yeah, we all are." Bowser jr replied trying to comfort her, I mean yeah, I have been rivals with him for a while and yet I feel like he is a friend in someway.

"He is all our friends." Wario replied to the two group going in front of them and looking back at them, "He is my cousin everybody thinks I hate him but I really don't, he is just a show off sometimes

"Hahaha yes, I agree tottaly with that one brother." Waluigi jokingly replied

"Well anyways, we need to find this little pasta eater, I got a bad feeling he is in trouble." Diddy announced everybody nodded and continued to look for Mario and over at the other group things wern't anything better, it was starting to dawn on Luigi that he might not ever see his one and only twin brother again.

"Luigi, you need to slow down, you will fall over and hurt yourself if you keep walking at speeds like that." Daisy huffed as her and the rest of the group tired to keep up with him

"Yeah Luigi, your starting to freak me out." Bowser stated

"My feet hurt can we stop?" Toad questioned, Luigi then just suddenly stoped in his tracks and as soon as he did the rest of the group stopped

"Luigi then turned around and stared at toad, Your feet hurt? My one and only brother is missing and the only thing you can worry about is sore feet?" Luigi growled in a low tone

"No Luigi its just I need a rest, Toad murmered out putting on a corny smile to the green plumber, there was a moment of silence Luigi didnt move and inch.

"Fine, if thats all you can worry about the rest of you can go back to camp I gotta go look for Mario..."

"WAIT! Luigi!" Daisy yelled trying to grabbing his hand but he just pushed her away and went running deeper and deeper out of there sight, Daisys eyes then filled with tears of fear for her boyfriend she then felt a hand on her left shoulder it was Peach.

"It is going to be alright cousin, he is like Mario when he tries to rescue me, he puts the person he is trying to save before himself always." Peach smilled

Everybody has given up looking for Mario and went back to camp, a storm has came in and the tide and crashing agenst the sand, but Luigi never returned to camp he as still looking for his lost brother he had run all the way to the other side of the island, and he was on the shore of the island and he could see something in the water. He squinted his eyes trying to see though the pouring. Lightining Shot out of the sky. lighting up the sky quick enough for Luigi to see what the figure was in the water, it was Mario

Then without thinking the green plumber ran as quickly as possible into the water the shock of the icy cold water made every part of Luigis body go numb but he pushed thorugh the agonising pain to get to his brother, within a matter of minutes Luigi had his brother on his back he was not responding, there were cuts and gashes all over his face, now the second challange was getting Mario back to shore, Luigi used all his strength to get back to the beach, he soon then got there after a good 10 minutes of swimming and as soon as he got to the beach he dragged his brother to shore and checked his pulse there was a pulse but he wasn't breathing, Luigi knew he had water in his lungs and put both his hands over his brothers chest to try and get the water out.

"DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME MARIO." Luigi cried while pushing on his brothers chest over. But Mario never woke up, Luigi broke down in tears in front of his brother and held him close and then Luigi heard coughing

"Hey Luigi..." a voice murmered Luigi then looked down at his brother and seen that his eyes were open and he was breathing

"MARIO! YOUR ALIVE YES I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DIE ON ME!" cheered Luigi

"Hehe yeah, i'l explain what happend later, can you get me my cap?" Mario questioned while pointing over to his red cap near the shore

"Yeah, sure brother." Luigi smilled as he walked over to the cap and picked and up and brought it back to his brother who was struggling to get to his feet

"Hey Mario, here is your hat." Luigi smilled while holding out his hat

"Thank you." Mario smilled as he grabbed his cap from his brothers hand and put it on his head

"Its alright, now lets get you back to camp we have nice hot fish waiting for you." The green plumber said while his brothers arms was slung around his neck helping him walk

"Yahoo! to bad it is not lasangia." Mario joked

"Yeah well, everybody will be happy to see you brother." Luigi chuckled

"Haha, I cant wait to see peach." Mario drooled

"She has been worried sick about you, she forgot to do her hair!" Luigi and his brother laughed at the same time

"Well thats my girl for you." The red plumber replied "Lets just get back to camp already..."

Luigi nodded at his brother and picked up the pace they were originaly walking at, Luigi and his brother now felt more trusting towards each other, Luigi saved his one and only family member, he does not want his brother to face that water again, or so he thinks

Back at camp everybody was cold, missrable and confused about were Mario was, Peach especially becuase she lost the love of her life untill she seen two shadows walking towards her in the stormy night she tried to see who it was but the rain was that heavy it was hard to tell.

"Daisy can you come over here?" Yelled Peach while still looking outside

"What is it?" Daisy asked as Peach pointed to the two shadows getting closer and closer to the camp

"Who do you think it is?" Daisy asked with a worried look on her face

"I'm not really sure to be honest do you think it is..." before she finished what she was saying a smile grew on her face as she seen Luigi carrying The red plumber over his shoulder

"MARIO! Peach yelled as she ran out into the rain not caring about anything else, Mario then looked up to see the princess running towards him and brassed himself for hugs and kisses but instead she stopped dead in her tracks and looked with anger on her face.

"HOW COILD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US!" she screamed

"What do you mean?" Mario said with confusion

"YOU LEFT US ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU SELFISH PERSON!"

"Let me explain it tomorow I need to sit down." Mario panted

"NO EXPLAIN IT NOW!" peach yelled walking closer to him looking down on him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't...you wont let me go back." Mario murmered out

"Wait you want to go back?" Peach paused, "What were you doing over there?"

"I told you I will tell you when I have rested for a while." Mario stuttered out while walking past her

Luigi just stayed behind with Peach watching his brother struggling to walk back to his shelter,

"You shouldn't judge him Peach, he was probly trying to find something under that water."

"Well it does not make it right just leaving with out telling us!" she snapped

"This is proberly the reason why, you would not let him go in the first place." Luigi replied still looking over at his brother walking

"Well he is not doing it again, come on lets go with him," the princess said, Luigi nodded and the two walked in silence only hearing the rain falling on the sand and the thunder and the lighting crashing into the was something sinister about this night it didnt seem like everything was alright, Luigi and the princess could both got back to the the shelter. They'd seen Daisy bandanging Mario from all his cuts all over his face.

"That should do it Mario," Daisy smilled when she noticed that he was looking behind her and she noticed Luigi and Peach were standing there

"Hey there you two are, Mario is back im really happy that he is back im surprised he is still alive." Daisy cheered

"Yeah we already knew, Luigi saved him from the drowning." Peach said with concern

"AWW MY WEEGI IS A HERO!" Daisy said proudly in a baby voice

"It was nothing, he has saved me plenty of times, your just used to hearing Mario saving everybody." Luigi pointed out

"Yeah but my little green plumber saved his brother for once".

"Wait whats that supposed to mean?" Luigi snapped at her

"Nothing sweetie its just you barely save anybody." she smilled

"Aw well thanks, your so lovely and kind your words just make my heart melt." Luigi said sarcasticly

"I know Luigi i just have that charm that no other girl has," Dasiy chuckled, Toad and toadette then entered the room and noticed Mario was there on the floor sleeping with bandanges all over his face.

"WHAT! WHEN DID MARIO GET BACK?" they both said at the same time

"Hey shut up both of you I found him in the water." Luigi whispered in a harsh voice, "He hit a reef and he got cuts all over his body from it..."

"Oh what was he doing out in the water to begin with?" toadette asked

"Well i'm not sure he didnt say a thing to me or the princess, but he wants to go back out there and find or do somethnig out there." The green plumber explained

"Are you going to let him back out there?" Toad asked

"I can't control what my brother does but if he wants to go back out there i'll go with him, to make sure he does not get hurt again." Luigi replied go tell the others "Mario is back and he is ok, but tell them not to come over to the cabin because he is not yet ok to been seen by everybody yet ok?"

"Yeah, sure Luigi, c'mon Toadette lets go tell everybody together," he smilled at her

"Sure see you guys in a few minutes." Toadette called behind her while walking out side following Toad.

"Well lets let Mario sleep for the night, we will ask him tomorow what he was looking for." Peach sighed

Luigi and Daisy nodded and they left the cabin to discuss what happend and left Peach alone with the red plumber. Peach than sat down next to the sleeping Mario and held his hand as he snored

"Well Mario i hope you can find...whatever you were looking for." she whispered to him.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Hey its been a while for this story and i just wanna say im really enjoying myself with it, What do u guys think he was looking for? you will find out next time this is Mariofan9000 good bye for now but not forever


	9. Chapter 9 RADIO GA GA

SUPER MARIO AND THE DESERTED ISLAND CHAPTER 9: RADIO GA GA WARNING! Coarse Language

"Wake up Mario! you have got to wake up!" A soft voice sobbed. "You can't leave us like this, you can't leave me like this either!" Those are the words Mario last remembers. Mario was still in a deep sleep from the accident he had in the water, he had hit his head really hard on that reef and he hasn't woken up for days.

"Why wont you wake up Mario? I'm scared for you." Princess Peach sobbed over the sleeping plumber.

"Princess, you havn't eaten anything for days..." Luigi said with concern entering the room. "Why not come and have a ten minute break?"

"No, I can't leave him alone, he is all I have and the only person who cares for me!" she said with rage while crying

"Princess, everybody cares about you, me Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, everybody! Now come on, lets get you something to eat." Luigi smilled with his hand out to the Princess

"Fine, ten minutes." she hesitated while grabbing Luigis hand while he helped her up.

"Trust me he will be fine, he has been through a lot all these years." Luigi trying to convice her.

"Just take me out of this room." Peach snapped back in a soft voice while looking behind her at the red plumber.

"I hope he will be ok." she murmured to herself.

She walked out to were everybody was sitting with Luigi and they all just looked up at her and gave her this kind of stare, she didnt know what was happening

"Princess we need to talk." Luigi told her and sat her down in the sand

"Um ok...whats going on?" she questioned the group, they just all looked at each other in silence for a few minutes

"Tell me! What's so important that you wont even tell me?" She screamed

"Its.. about Mario...he is in a deep sleep." Daisy announced

"Yeah we know that already, What are you guys trying to do? Make me feel like shit?"

"Princess your not s'posed to talk like that." Toad stated

"Well boohoo Toad, I can do what I want and say what I want, now learn your place!"

"Yes.. sorry Peach." toad said with fear.

"Peach you need to calm down, and with Mario, with him being in that deep sleep the chances of him waking up are..." Daisy paused

"What? What are his chances? she demanded

"5% percent..." Daisy murmed out.

The group was quiet once more and Peach couldn't belive it, the chances of Mario waking up is less then 10 percent... It felt like she was getting stabbed with a hot metal blade in her stomach over and over again. She just got up and left and didnt say a word.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Bowser jr asked?

"I'm not sure son.." Bowser said

Peach ran back to Mario, her eyes full of tears with even more tears pouring out of her eyes. She entered the room to where he was still sleeping and she sat down right next to him and held his and and sobbed on him.

"Mario wake up! Please wake up, I'm breaking down and we all need you!" she cried over him

Mean while Daisy, Luigi and Yoshi were all having lunch and Yoshi kept on taking away Luigi's food whenever he looked away at Daisy

"Hey Luigi, Do you like my hair tied up or down?" she questioned to Luigi

"Ummm...I don't know, down?" he guessed

"Nah really, tell me with your honest opinion." she smilled

"Umm...well neither of them suit you." Luigi pushed out of his mouth not realising what he just said

Daisy just glared at the green plumber in silence and then said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE SUIT ME?" she screamed at him

"Umm well... to be honest I just don't think either of them suit you." he paused for a few moments trying to think of what to say next. "I just think that it shouldn't matter..."  
>"I just want you to put your hair the way you want it."<p>

"Fair enough Luigi." she replied. "But I want to impress you by the way I look, I want to appeal to you like I am worth something to you."

"Hey Daisy look, you are worth something to me, I love you the way you are and I never want you to change for me or anybody else but yourself." Luigi smilled as he hugged her

"Aww Luigi your so sweet to me." She blushed

"Nah your sweet to me my amazing Princess!" the green Plumber said in a baby voice. Yoshi was just eating all the food still and Luigi hasnt still noticed that all of the food that was on his plate was all gone, Yoshi then set his eyes on Daisy's plate, it was his favourite then looked at the two who were in to occupied ann lovey dovey talk and then quickly whipped his tongue out to grab a slice of water melon but he was two slow. Daisy grabbed his tongue just infrount of the food and she just smilled at him.

"So Yoshi, what did you plan on doing with my water melon that I was planning on eating because I swear you were just about to try and eat it with out even asking me... didn't Mario teach you any manners?"

Yoshi just sat there with his tounge still out and just looked at Luigi for help but Luigi wasn't paying attention to him and so he just tried to do a cute face on Daisy

"Oh no, don't you even think about it, don't you give me none of those dino tears you big baby!" She yelled

Yoshi then burst into tears and cried non-stop even though Daisy repeately told him to be quiet.

"Now look what you have done." Luigi pointed at Yoshi while looking at Daisy, he will cry for hours now

"Well I don't see you trying to do anything to try and shut him up!" she yelled back

"I actually know how to stop him crying." Luigi murmred to daisy while looking down at the water mellon. Daisy then looked down at were he was looking and then looked back at him and yelled

"WHAT? NO WAY IM NOT GIVING THAT LITTLE BABY OF A DINOSOUR MY FOOD!" she took a deep breath and looked over to the sobbing dinosour.

"Fine, here take the god damn water mellon. But for god sakes don't ever try to steal my food again Yoshi ok?" she damanded but before she relised yoshi already left with the food completly without even listening to what she was saying. This made Daisy even more angry and she just turned back to Luigi and stared at him for a few second in silence, he just sat there not saying a word just pretending that she wasn't there. But this made her even more angry and she couldn't take this anymore.

"LUIGI DONT PRETEND I'M NOT HERE! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT LITTLE GREEN PEICE OF COLD SCALES DID?" she qustioned with frustration

"Um..." Luigi paused

"WELL? You don't even care do you? Your so thick sometimes Luigi, your lucky I don't back hand you over the head because I care about you that much."Luigi was even more worried now out of all the things that scared Luigi it was Daisy she was even more scary then the ghosts that he had to get rid of in his mansion that he won in a fake contest

He then turned and looked at Daisy with her face all red from anger and frustratiion. The island was finnaly getting to her. Daisy I do care about you and I'm sorry i'm not being the best boyfriend you deserve. I'm sorry..." He paused

"Ok Luigi I forgive you but... I think its time that we...have some time away from each other for a few days, we shouldn't resume our relationship until we get of this blasted island!"Daisy stated with a serious look on her face. Luigi just looked at Daisy in her green eyes and he just put on a fake smile and just nodded and walked away from her. It felt like he had been stabbed with a hot metal blade through his broken heart.

Mean while Bowser and Wario were both telling each other really rediculous jokes down at the camp

"Hey Bowser...how do you stop a duck from smelling?" Wario snickered with a grin on his face

"How do you Wario?" Bowser awated eagerly to hear this joke

You hold his nose!" Wario cracked up laughing halfway through his sentence. And a few second later when it Bowser finnally got the joke he just started laughing with the fat Wario and they were both rolling around in the sand. It was starting to annoy everyone around the camp the constant laughing was just irratating. Even Waluigi thought that the two were being really childish. Then Birdo snapped...

"HEY CAN YOU TWO IDIOTS PLEASE GROW SOME MANNERS AND PLEASE SHUT THE F*% UP?" she screamed , the whole camp then went quiet and just looked at her, they knew birdo was a stuck up person but they never heard her swear before. But this didnt even help the situation they just started lauhing even more at her swearing of like that

"HAHAHAHA BIRDO SAID A SWEAR WORD OH MY WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO BIRDO, YOU GONNA KILL ME WITH UR CHEEP MAKE UP?" Wario mocked her. Birdo has never been more insulted in all her life, she then just walked up to the over weight wario and just slapped him straight across his face and stormed off into her cabin.

Bowser then looked to Wario who was stunned from Birdo's slap, his face red raw from the mark she left of his cheek with her hand "Wario are you ok? That was a really viscious slap she gave you!" Bowser chuckled trying not to laugh at his face.

"Yeah i'm fine hahaha. Don't be redicilous he chuckled i'm surprised that she even tried to hit me to begin with." There was a short pause between the two and Bowser said. "Oh well, I best see what my son is up to I hope hes not being a good little koopa. See ya Wario!" And the big turtle walked off around the corner leave wario just standing there

It was getting later in the day the heros were very tired and done with this island some of them even had thoughts of suicide from being stuck on the island for almost three months and with Mario sick and injured they dont know what else to do.

"Hey guys can I please get your attention over here?" Luigi announced while standing up in the center of the crowd with eyes all glued on him. "As you know already my brother, Our leader Mario is in a bad place right now. He is not fit to do anything psyically or mentally. and I his twin brother say that we need a new leader for our group and I ellect myself for leadership of this group."

"What? How the hell are you gonna lead us? The guy who is to scared to even go to the toilet outside by yourself at night you big wimp!" Daisy yelled and Luigi's face went red from the embarresment as everybody just started laughing at the green lanky plumber.

"Well then, who do you think would be a good leader then?" my lovley Princess Luigi said with sarcasm

"I think I should, i'm a princess, i'm smarter then peach, no offence peach." Daisy said

None taken..." the pink princess replied,

"And i'm not afriad to get things done. Unlike some people around here." while looking down at Luigi.

"I agree lets say a vote." Peach called out all for Luigi? nobody raised their hand. All for daisy? Then they all cheered Daisy's name in a chant and carring her off in the crowd leaving Luigi alone sitting on a tree log in next to his dying fire that was going out. Just like his love for Daisy leaving him alone and confused. Luigi then got up and mopped his way to were his brother was. Still injured and sick the older Mario looked like he wasnt going to get better anytime soon, and as soon as Luigi sat down next to him Mario's hand begain to twitch and move. Luigi was stunned to see what was happening.

"Mario can you hear me?" Luigi said with a little excitment mario and after a few moments...nothing happend there was no response no sign of anything this caused Luigi just broke down in tears. He coverd his face with his old worn out gloves he was worn all this time and it was covered in sand and dirt but that didn't bother him, all he wanted was his brother to just wake up. And end this nightmare that Luigi and all his friends were going through. Rverybody is falling apart it felt like years to Luigi since his brother hasnt woken up.

Hey...why you crying brother? a voice murmerd

Luigi then looked up and around the room he couldn't locate were the voice was coming from."Who said that?" he called out

"Down here you big lump." the voice said again then he looked down and seen who it was. It is Mario he woken up his eyes were just open and his voice was all soft and barly undistandable

"OH MY GOD! Mario your awake. Am i dreaming?" Luigi yelled

"No your not haha..."mario coughed out

"Well im glad your ok we were all worried about you Mario" Luigi smilled

"Wheres my hat?" Mario questioned

"Its right over there Luigi pointed wait here. I'll get it as Luigi stood up to go get it.

"Well I can't exactly move can i?" mario chuckled to himself

"No need to point out the obvious Mario." Luigi replyed while handing out Marios hat to him, as mario reached out to it. Exmamining its condidtion. "Well who ever fixed my hat back up did a fine job of it. Who was it Luigi?" Mario asked with a slight caugh in his voice

"Well it was actully Daisy." Luigi paused with a sigh

"Well tell her that i said thanks ok?" Mario said while sitting up and putting his red cap on." How have you two been lately?" Mario asked

"We are going ok...but she said to me that she wants to end our relationship while we are on this island and she has taken the role as leader of the group now that you are injured"

"Well I need to get out there and say that i'm ok now." he coughed out trying to stand up by himself and fell into Luigi trying to walk out of the room

"Mario, you need to rest." Lugi said with concern towards his brother.

"But I need to show everyone that i'm ok, I need to go find the radio." Mario stuttered out as Luigi was shocked by what just came out of Marios mouth

"WHAT? What do you mean by a radio? There is no raidio around here you silly plumber you must still be delusional from that hit on the head from the reef."

"What, what do you mean I hit my head?" Mario asked

"You hit your head on the reef. I saved you, you almost drownd brother..." Luigi paused "Everybody has been falling apart since you had that accident.

"Well then, help me out there, I need to show everybody that I am ok, I need to take back control of the group!" Mario said as he stood up and lent on Luigi with his arm

"Fine, it's better then seeing Daisy in control, lets-a-go!" Luigi laughed mocking Marios catch phrase while walking with him out of the room with his brother leaning on him for support. they both walked up to the group who was still cheering for Daisy who has now taken complete control. Luigi put down his brother thirty metres away from the group and slowly walked over the the group shouting "HEY DAISY! YOUR LEADERSHIP ENDS NOW!"

"Hahaha oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" She smirked. then her eyes traveled to were Luigi was pointed of in the far distance she could see that sitting in the sand Mario was there awake and breathing, her grin turned to worry and she started to freak out at that Mario was up and awake.

"Everybody! Mario is awake and well." Luigi announced and everybody turned around trying to see were his brother was,

"MARIOOOOOOOO!" Peach called out while running up to him, as soon as she got to him with the group she gave him hugs and a lot of kisses and than she cried from the releif of her hero was ok.

"Hey Peach. Did ya miss me that much?" Mario smilled slightly

"Yes I did, we all did!" Peach smilled back at him

"Yeah we all did the whole group." said, in sync

"WAIT!" a voice called from behind them as they turned around, it was Daisy. "You guys all ellected me leader so your little Welcome back dont mean shit! Mario I am leader and I order the rest of you to..."

"Shut up Daisy! Jeez, your worse than a koopa on one up mushrooms..." Luigi interupted

"This is all your fault Luigi! If it wasnt for you, we would be off this island by now!" She screamed at him in a rage

"Well i'd rather my brother, our hero who has risked his life for every single one of us here, he even saved you may I not forget. And he's not bitchy like you!" he yelled back

"But look at him you fool!" she sceamed back" He can barley walk or even talk for a matter of fact, would you rather be led by somone who can take care of everyone or somone who cant even look after themself!" Luigi just stood there staring into Daisy's eyes, who were swarming with anger but he could also see pain in her green crystal eyes.

"Look just calm down ok?" Luigi said

Daisy just paused and looked away from him back over to Mario who was now able to stand on his own two feet but still majorly injured." Fine i'll let you and Mario do your thing but dont ever talk to me again..." She murmered and walked off away from the group who just ignored that entire argument, Luigi just watched as his love walked away from him and sat in the tree and he turned around to face everybody who were still paying attention to Mario and asking him questions.

"Mario I have an important question if you dont mind me asking? Bowser jr asked

"Yeah what is it?" the red plumber replied

"What were you thinking, why where you in the sea at that time of night?" Bowser jr questioned. Mario looked around at the ground looking then he looked to Luigi who was standing near him who nodded and then Marios eyes traveled to Peaches and he could tell she was as eager ass everybody else waiting for the answer he was about to tell them.

"Um... well, its the ships radio. I was looking for it. Let me tell you from the start. "Mario said going into "Mario version" of that day

12pm, day of the accident minutes before Luigi saved Mario

Mario was walking around the island, he was not in the best spot in his head, he felt he was letting everybody down, all his friends who rely on him and say to him that he is there one and only hope to get of the island. He had walked all the way around to the other side of the island and he sat down at the beach and he just started to sob with his face in his gloves. And then he looked up and noticed something in the ocean, it was a black looking figure it that was caught under the reef and he got up and powerwalked in the water and peered down to get a better look at the object and it got to him...it was the radio from the ship that got capzised on that dark stormy night!

"I got to get this radio thought to himself. He then ran into the water without thinking how strong the waves would be. Mario doesn't have that much experience swimming without his frog suit. He tried swim deeper and deeper to the bottom of the sea floor were the radio was lodged and he reached out to grab it but a strong current pushed him away from it and Mario had to come up for air and as soon as he got to the surface he took a big gasp of air but before he realised he was way to close to the reef so when the tide went back out he go smashed against the rocks with the back of his spine hit it and he cried in pain ,it was exushiating, it felt like being stabbed by twenty knives, but it didnt faze the red plumber. He took another big gasp of air went back down to try and retreive it, but this time he hit his head and he was starting to bleed. Mario open his mouth from the pain and he swallowed some of the sea water he desperatly tried to get out of this tight situation but he was chocking to death from not having the oxegen his body needs, one Million things went through his mind, is this the end? What is it going to be like if he dies here and now what will happen to all his friends if they find his body was only 300 meters away from the camp. He was now only thirty metres from air and freedom from this watery grave but then...Something snagged him his foot was stuck bewteen a rock he tried to free himself. but the more he tried the more he got stuck. He could feel his body starting to fade from the world he knew and loved, he felt like going to sleep as his fat floated away off his head towards the surface like his soul acsending to heaven.

"End of memory"

The whole group just stared at him, Bowser had a stunned look on his face ,Bowser jr looked shocked and stunned, Birdo and Yoshi looked at each other, Toad and Toadette looked away becuase they were filled with tears, Dk and Diddy walked away from shock almost fainting, Wario and Waluigi were compleatly oblivious to what just happend, Peach and Luigi just stared at Mario without a sound, the whole island was silent, nothing was heard but the sound of the waves crashing against the sand

"Mario...why would you even think that we dont believe in you?" Peach wondered in her mind she then gave him a big hug and kissing him on the cheek and saying "Well at least your ok now, my little hero, you wont be going back there now will you?"

"Ummm...about that Mario." chuckled.

"WHAT? You cant be serious!" the princess snapped "You almost got killed and your thinking about going back for a silly radio? No way is my Mario going back there and thats final!"

"I need to Peach. It may be the only thing that can get us off this island" Mario replied.

Peach sighd and replied "Fine, but you have to take two people with you ok?" she smilled

"Fine." Mario then looked to everybody and asked "So...Who wants to join me?" Everybody just stared at each other waiting for somebody to step forward.

"I will Mario." Luigi called out stepping forward with a smile trying to look brave but inside he was freaking out acting all nervous

"Are you sure Luigi, your shaking a lot." Mario laughed at his brother who was putting on a fake act

"Um yes, I'm sure I was born ready baby!" Luigi slured out trying not to break from the pressure from his brother

"Ok Luigi, just so you know the tide is crazy there you can be sucked under like I was if you dont be carefull." Luigi then super freaked out and screamed like a girl louder then Princess Peach can ever scream

"OK IM FRIGGING SCARED, IM WORRIED THAT IM GONNA DIE, THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MARIO?" Luigi yelled out

"Yes i'm much better now thanks for sharing with me brother." Mario smilled cheekily "But we need one more person to join us!"

"I am up for a bit of swimming." Bowser stepped forth

"Um are you sure Bowser, you have a few...pounds on you that look like you need to walk off." Mario joked

"HAHAHA! Very funny Mario i'm not fat its just my shell." Bowser grunted

"Sure...sureeeee." Mario repied."Well we best head out tommorow when the sun is up, i'm not gonna take the risk of swimming in pure darkness

"Agreed." Luigi and Bowser said at the same time

Well i'm heading to bed, good night everybody!" Mario said as he walked off back to his tent leaving everybody all happy and rejoiced that there hero is back. And stilll stomping on goombas. Daisy just sat in the tree over the sea watching the moon fall from the sky in pure bliss, she was happy Mario was ok. She just dosnt like being told what to do. She regrets what she did to Luigi by pushing him away tomorrow is where this nightmare all ends...or does it?

CHAPTER 9 COMPLETE

HELLOO everybody im back yes im not dead hahaa im so sorry for the delay i just hope that his is enough to keep you wanting more because this story ends at chapter 10 see you guys this is mariofan9000 signing out for now. but not forever


End file.
